Deep in the Woods (continuation)
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Lia's 11, courageous, and isn't afraid of anything. That is, until she meets the Slenderman. Can she collect all 8 pages? Of is she just struggling to see past her own demise? (I am continuing this from OaklandWarriorCats22. If you don't like my continuation, please don't read.) Rated T for really creepy scenes. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! YIH here, and just letting you know, I'm only adding this so you have a refresher. Also, I got permission to continue. So, here you go. I'm only changing what I do, the finale and the epilogue. (dunno if I spelled that right but I don't care.) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Dare**

"Lia, are you afraid of anything?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Of course I'm not! Isn't it obvious? Unlike Jake afraid of spiders!" I mimicked him. Jake shrugged and stuck out his tongue. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. I squinted at him. He smiled and looked at me.

"If you aren't afraid of anything, 'Little Miss Perfect", I dare you to go outside, and walk around in the forest, with this flashlight only. And do it when it's dark." He said. I grabbed the flashlight away from him.

"Fine. I will." I agreed. Jake laughed.

"Alright. Do it tonight." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll never be afraid of a thing in the world, and just for that, I'll get an award, saying I'm the only person in the world, not afraid of anything!" I boasted. Jake laughed again.

"Except Slender Man." He said. I froze.

"Who's, Slender Man?" I asked. Jake paled.

"Oh, er, no one. Just an expression these days." He said quickly. I looked at him oddly and turned around to my room.

"I'll get ready now, and leave in an hour when it's darker." I said. Jake nodded.

"Okay." He said. I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me. Then, I went to my closet and took out a white fleece hoodie, and put it on. I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked over to my computer.

"Slender Man..." I said. I pulled up the internet and clicked on the search bar.

Slender Man was what I typed. I hit enter and looked at the results. The mouse scrolled over the first website, and I clicked on it.

**Slender Man- A highly superstition, proved to be unreal. He is said to be a man, with a plain white face, no facial elements. He is known for his long slender arms, that reach out a long way. Lots of people say he has tentacles, that float around him when he stalks people.**

I looked for a picture, but in the place where the picture was supposed to be, was a question mark. I opened a new tab and clicked on the YouTube link. In the search bar, I typed in, Slender Man. I pressed enter and waited for the results.

"What?" I shouted. No results was written. I clenched my teeth and looked at the time. 6:00. I grabbed the flashlight and walked out of my room. Jake walked out of his at the same time.

"Six o' clock! Go, the sun is already down. Bring your phone-"

"Message Recived! Messaged Recieved!" I programed my computer to say that when ever I was messaged. I went back into my room and clicked on the email button.

_**To: Lia Woods**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**When you go to the forest, claim 8 hidden pages.**_

I stared at the screen.

"Stalkers much?" I said. I held the power button on my computer, and closed the lid. When I walked out of my room, Jake was standing there, biting his lip, waiting for me. He hugged me tightly. I wriggled around in my brother's tight grip.

"I don't think you should do this Lia, please!" He said. I freed myself from him.

"Get off of me. And this will prove that I'm not scared of anything." I promised. Jake's gaze was sad, and I knew he was pretending.

"Okay, text me when you get out there." He said. I nodded.

"Tell mom and dad that I'm going." I said. Jake reached out to hug me, but I ignored him, and opened the door to the forest. We lived in the woods, so this was going to be easy. I turned on the flashlight and walked around a little. After about thirty minutes passed, I pulled out my phone and tapped the texting app. I clicked on the last conversation I had with Jake and typed in this message:

**Hey, I'm fine, thirty minutes in and-**

My phone suddenly shut off. I hit the power button on it, several times, but it wouldn't work.

"It was fully charged!" I shouted. I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I looked up, and saw a paper, taped on a tree. It read:

Don't look, or it'll take you! I

I gulped. Maybe I was afraid of something.

_Lia's scared of something? Welp, I'm right beside her. :) R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Him**

I grabbed the paper off of the tree and looked around. I saw the faint glow of the light in my house, and felt a twinge of homesickness churn in my stomach. I turned around and looked back at the tree, and searched for another paper. I grunted, when I couldn't find anything. I turned back around to face my house, but there was no glow. I suddenly felt a chill around me. I was standing in the exact same spot from where I saw my house before. I closed my eyes, and opened them, thinking I would see my house. Suddenly, something in my pocket vibrated. I pulled out what was my iPod. Fully charged and brand new with a camera.

"Yes!" I said, clicking it on.

I was so lucky that it was in my pocket, so to show Jake the proof of me getting the papers and not being afraid, I would record progress. I tapped the record button.

"Hey Jake, see, I'm not a wimp. One page in and I'm not scared. Ha! Beat that! Now, watch me get the seven papers." I walked around, and gasped suddenly. I saw a large brick building, which looked like a bathroom.

"That's never been here before." I said. I walked towards it and and entered. I walked around, and heard the rhythmic clopping of my shoes. I saw another paper on the wall.

"Two pages brother, I am on a roll." I looked at it closely and read it.

**Leave me alone!**

I took it down and put it in my pocket with the other page. As I was walking out of the building, a warm cool air welcomed me.

"Hey Jake, this isn't so bad-" I screamed as I saw him. Or it. A slender man in a suit was watching me from a distance. He had a pure white face, and no facial elements. I blinked and he diappeared. I started to scream and I shut off my flashlight. I ran as far away as I could. I stopped and started panting. I made the camera face me and my nose started to burn. I was crying.

"Jake, you were right. I'm scared of something. But I can't find home and I am lost. I have no choice but to find the eight pages, just six to go, oh, if I don't make it, and if you find this, I love you. And I regret not hugging you before I left. I tried to text you, but my phone shut off. Jake I'm scared, but I'll fight my fear and get the pages. Now, let's go back to work." I said to the camera, my eyes spilling out tears. I tried to sing a happy song. My favorite song. Rubik's Cube.

"I'm like a kid, who just won't let it go. Twisting and turning the colors, in rows. I'm so intent to find, out what it is. This is my Rubik's Cube, and I'm gonna figure it out." I whispered. The song replayed in my mind and I hummed the tune. I started to relax, tinges are dying down, so I decided to continue my search for the pages. I looked around, and saw an old tree, the branches were twisted, and it was large. I walked around it, and found a page and read it.

**Help me!**

"Help me." I mumbled. I grabbed it down and shoved it in my pocket. I held the camera to my face again and looked at it.

"Okay, so three pages down, and I'm not dead." I said. I started to hum the Rubik's Cube tune again and walked around the forest a bit more. I screamed, but settled down.

"It's just a rock, it's just a rock..." I said, my voice trembling. I walked over to the rock, but there were three of them, three rocks. I looked around them for a page. I found one and laughed.

"Yes! Four pages, four more to go!" I cheered. I looked at it closely.

**You can't run.**

I gasped.

"I can't?" I wailed. I snatched the paper and stuffed if it my pocket. I switched on my flashlight and continued my search. But what I didn't know, was that he was right behind me always. Him. Always him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

OMG quote, 'cliffhanger!' :P Yup. Feel free to check out OakLandWarriorCats22's profile. I didn't write this, she did, so check her out. Only writing the finale.


End file.
